Réunion de famille (OS)
by Vivi DeRose
Summary: Pour une mission des plus délicates, le S.H.I.E.L.D (ou du moins ce qu'il en reste) fait appel aux Avengers, à leurs alliés, mais également à 5 mercenaires dont 3 sont inconnus aux bataillons. Personne, dans la salle de réunion improvisée, ne s'attend à une telle scène. !crackfic - OC - multipairing - mpreg


**_**Informations :**_**

Fandom : Avengers (MCU freeform)

Disclaimer : Les trois OC (Zvetlana, Yelena et Nikita) sont mes personnages, donc ils m'appartiennent (logique). Du reste, le MCU et les personnages appartiennent à Marvel, Stan Lee et leurs créateurs respectifs.

Pairing : Euh… Bucky x Tony / Bucky x Rumlow / Bucky x Steve / Loki x Tony / Deadpool x Spiderman

Résumé :Pour une mission des plus délicates, le S.H.I.E.L.D (ou du moins ce qu'il en reste) fait appel aux Avengers, à leurs alliés, mais également à 5 mercenaires dont 3 sont inconnus aux bataillons.  
Personne, dans la salle de réunion improvisée, ne s'attend à une telle scène.

Autres infos : Crackfic ayant pour but de montrer à quel point un multipairing et du mpreg c'est vraiment le bordel ~

* * *

_**Réunion de**_** famille**

°.¤.°

**« Alors quoi ? Vous la jouez échangiste maintenant ? Non parce que vraiment, niveau couples bien chiants vous vous posez là... **

**– Rocket ! **

**– Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Regardes moi ça. Bucky qui a porté 3 enfants pendant qu'il était à la solde d'Hydra, Steve qui en a porté un grâce à ce sérum de Super Soldat qui a eu de fantastiques effets secondaires, et ce très cher Tony Stark qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux que d'inventer une "potion" qui lui a permis de mettre au monde des jumeaux ! Ah oui, et notre Loki inter-galactique qui en est actuellement à son 6ème mois de grossesse... Franchement les gars ! On vous aime bien, mais vous vous rendez-compte de la galère que ça va être votre arbre généalogique ! »**

Mais déjà plus personne n'écoutait ce que disait le raton-laveur car tous les regards étaient tournés vers le sus-nommé Bucky.

**« Tu as des enfants ? Tu as trois enfants et tu ne nous as rien dit ?** le ton de Tony trahissait sa déception avant qu'il ne se tourne vers la boule de poils, l'œil mauvais. **Et toi le rongeur ! Comment tu sais ça ?**

**– Bah c'est simple, répondit Rocket en haussant les épaules, les triplés sont dans cette pièce.** Il prit un instant pour analyser la situation et décida de lâcher la véritable bombe, moqueur. **Et tu veux savoir la grande nouvelle ? Ton ex-petit ami, enfin l'un des deux, enfin Bucky quoi, et bah le père de ses enfants, enfin le deuxième, c'est... Suspens hein... Un certain Crossbones, a.k.a Brock Rumlow. **

**– Ça suffit ! »**

La voix froide et contrôlée de la jeune fille blonde platine dissuada quiconque de continuer cette conversation absurde. Elle s'avança au milieu de la pièce, entre les deux tables qui se faisaient face, auxquelles étaient assis les Avengers et leurs alliés. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'assemblé avant de soupirer d'un air las et d'abaisser la capuche de son long manteau de cuir qui cachait la partie supérieure de son visage. Elle affichait un air calme et sûre d'elle. Son visage avait des traits assez masculins si elle les cultivaient. Ses long cheveux blancs entourant son visage contrastaient grandement avec ses grands yeux noirs. À bien y regarder, elle avait des faux airs de Bucky.

**« Je m'appelle Zvetlana Alexandra Barnes. Mais je suis plus connue sous le nom de Black Swan. »**

Elle ne laissa à personne le temps de réagir que déjà elle continuait en désignant de la main l'un de ses compagnons. Un jeune homme portant un masque qui cachait tout la partie inférieure de son visage.

**« Voici mon frère, Nikita Daemon Barnes dit Charon. »**

Elle tourna sur elle-même, cherchant le dernier enfant Barnes. Elle sourit gentiment à une jeune fille aux yeux bleus et à la chevelure brune tressée sur son épaule.

**« Et enfin, Yelena Gaby Barnes dit Sweat Death. Oh, oui, vous connaissez déjà Rocket, et voici Deadpool. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites pouvons-nous parler travail ? » **

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers un Fury plutôt mal à l'aise. Il s'apprêtait à parler quand Deadpool posa enfin le regard sur un pauvre Spider-man qui n'imaginait pas ce qui l'attendait. Le mutant sautilla vers lui en fredonnant, puis s'assit sur la table, juste devant l'homme araignée. Alors qu'il commença une drague des plus subtile à base de « tu vas prendre tellement cher », Fury lança un regard à la fois noir et interrogateur à Zvetlana.

**« Ne me regardez pas comme ça, j'ai dit qu'ils étaient les meilleurs dans leur travail, pas qu'ils étaient éclairés à tous les étages hein. »**

Désespéré, Fury souffla, fermant son seul œil visible et secouant la tête. Il aurait préféré que cette réunion ne vire pas à une réunion de famille à la fois absurde et grotesque. Quand il rouvrit son œil valide, il su qu'il ne pourrait plus rien tirer de ses pseudos héros, et préféra se rassoir derrière son bureau sans rien dire. Zvetlana, qui lui faisait face, afficha une totale incompréhension face au silence de Fury et décida de se retourner pour constater elle-même les dégâts.

**« Je te rappelle qu'on a eu deux enfants ensemble ! Pas un, non deux ! Et à aucun moment tu n'as jugé bon de m'avertir que tu en avais déjà trois, et qu'en plus, EN PLUS, Hydra le savait ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte que ça mets tout le monde en danger ! **

**\- Hum... Je te rappelle qu'on est là Tony, donc évite de parler de nous comme si on était des machines de guerres prêtes à broyer chacun de vos gosses parce que - »**

Charon n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le milliardaire lui avait déjà envoyé son poing droit dans la mâchoire. Chose qui, évidemment, n'a pas du tout plu au père du jeune homme qui s'est vu dans l'obligation de sauter sur son ancien amant pour le stopper. Alors que les coups pleuvaient, Loki, qui enceinte et sans pouvoirs ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, se mit à hurler sur le soldat de l'hiver, lui ordonnant de lâcher ‹‹ l'amour de sa vie ››. Steve, ne supportant plus la voix criarde du dieu s'approcha de lui pour lui demander, avec toute la gentillesse dont il était capable, s'il pouvait faire moins de bruit. Évidemment, il ne récolta qu'un regard mauvais de la part de Loki.

**« Toi Captain Prude, pas si Prude que ça, occupes-toi de ton homme et ne viens surtout pas me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas ! »**

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à intervenir, de façon à calmer le jeu et à empêcher une 2eme Civil War d'éclater, le regard de la blonde fût attiré par un carnage d'un autre genre. Deadpool. Et 'son' pauvre Spidey.

**« Mais aller Spideychouuuu ~ S'iiiiil te plaîiiiiit ! C'est juste une toute petite fiche à remplir, et après promiiiiiiis je te laisse tranquille. »**

Le-dit "Spideychou" prit la fiche et la lu rapidement.

**« Quoi !? Mais t'es un grand malade hein ! **Il se leva d'un bond pour s'éloigner le plus possible du mutant en noir et rouge - enfin l'autre. Il lui jeta un regard noir avant d'entamer la lecture de la "fiche de renseignement pour savoir si on est sentimentalement, psychologiquement, sexuellement, et économiquement compatibles". **'Juste une fiche de renseignement' qu'il me dit, non mais je rêve. Nom, Prénoms, Date et lieu de naissance, Numéro de téléphone, adresse, école fréquentée, Noms et prénoms des membres de la famille proche, Noms et prénoms des amis proche, Numéro de compte et nom de la banque, Numéro de carte bancaire, et j'en passe...** **»**

Il releva enfin les yeux vers un Deadpool qui prit son air le plus innocent, tête sur le côté, et sifflotant vaguement.

**« T'es du F.B.I ou quoi ? Même Tony il m'a pas demandé autant de choses. Pourtant - »**

Le malheureux ne finit jamais sa phrase, que déjà Deadpool lui sauta dessus, poussant diverses injures à propos de Stark et d'une boîte de conserve passant sous un rouleau compresseur.

Un peu à l'écart de toute cette agitation - de tout ce brouhaha - assise sur l'une des rare chaise n'ayant pas subit l'ouragan Stark ou Deadpool, Yelena tapotait doucement ses doigts fins sur la table en face d'elle. Rocket, assis sur cette même table, commentait le tout avec un zèle digne des plus grands commentateurs sportif, arrachant quelques sourires à la jeune femme.

Devant ce chaos fortement prévisible, Zvetlana se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuil qu'elle fit rouler d'une poussée jusqu'aux côté de Fury.

**« Vous savez, on est que 5 dans la bande, et pourtant j'en prendrais bien un pour taper sur l'autre - sûrement Rocket pour taper sur Deadpool d'ailleurs. Hmm, je m'égare. Je disais donc, je n'ai que quatre mutants, sur-hommes, dégénérés sous ma responsabilité, mais j'ai réussi à bien les dresser. Et comme je sais que les 'Avengers' sont du genre... problématiques ? Je me dévoue, moi, âme charitable, pour vous aider à les gérer. Le temps de cette fameuse mission, du moins. » **

Fury, qui jusque là se massait les tempes, essayant vaguement de ne pas se jeter par la fenêtre ouvrit son œil et regarda furtivement Zvetlana. Il émit un rire sans joie avant de répondre, résigné.

**« J'ai une cible à abattre. Il faut que cela soit fait. Le reste, je vous laisse volontiers le gérer à votre guise. »**

Zvetlana se releva en soufflant doucement. Elle pris une grande inspiration avant de taper 3 fois dans ses mains, s'attirant l'attention de la bande de... de... Bref, s'attirant l'attention des individus présents dans la pièce.

**« Alors ! Maintenant que vous avez fini vos conneries, on va vraiment pouvoir parler affaires. N'est-ce pas ?** Elle lança un regard en biais à Fury, toujours assis à ses côté, plus désespéré que jamais, afin d'obtenir un minimum de soutient. **Hmm ?**

– **Oui, oui, bien sûr... Tout le monde s'assoie et écoute ce que la dame a à dire ! »**

Malgré son ton las et épuisé, chacun retrouva sa place et fit mine de prêter attention à ce qu'allait dire la jeune femme. La vérité, c'est que tous se regardait en chien de faïence, près à se jeter à la gorge du premier qui bougerait le petit doigt - pour le plus grand amusement de Yelena, et le grand désespoir de Charon qui sentait encore passé le coup de Tony.

Zvetlana choisi d'ignorer la tension littéralement palpable et d'enchaîner sur un discours qu'elle espérait convainquant. Si ces têtes de nœuds s'avéraient incapable de coopérer sans se mettre sur la gueule, ça risquait d'être compliquer de mener à bien une quelconque mission...

**« Bien ! Alors, si nous sommes tous réunis ici dans la joie et la bonne humeur, c'est parce que nous avons un ennemi commun, et qu'allier nos forces pour l'éliminer s'avère nécessaire. C'est pourquoi je vous demande -**

– **Hum, hum...**

– **Oui, oui, pardon, nous vous demandons de coopérer po-**

– **Non ! »**

L'objection claqua dans l'air avec une telle force qu'un souffle froid s'abattit sur la salle. Chacun resta scotché un instant avant que tous les yeux ne se tournent vers Stark. Un Stark qui, loin de se démonter, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et releva le menton d'un geste fier qui signifiait bien 'dites ce que vous voulez, je suis un Stark, je ne changerais pas d'avis'.

Après avoir secoué la tête plusieurs fois afin de se remettre les idées en place, Zvetlana observa Stark aussi amusée qu'irritée.

**« Non ?**

– **Non ! Il est hors de question que je coopère avec ces... choses !** Il ponctua sa phrase d'un vague mouvement de la main lui permettant de désigner avec dédain Deadpool et Rocket (et peut-être bien ce pauvre Charon).

– **Et puis-je savoir en quel honneur le grand Tony Stark refuse de coopérer ?** demanda Deadpool, les pieds posés sur la table devant lui. **T'inquiète pas, s'il faut je peux me la couper pour te laisser gagner à 'qui a la plus grosse', **puis se tournant vers Spidey**, de toute façon t'es le seul qui pourra en profiter Spidey-chou !**

– **Euh... merci mais -**

– **Vous voyez,** coupa Stark, empêchant ainsi toute réponse de Spiderman, **c'est exactement pour ça que je refuse ! Ce ne sont que des expériences qui ont mal tournées, des espèces d'enfants indésirés qu'on essaye de nous mettre dans les pattes, il n'en est pas question !**

– **Quoi ?! Moi ? Une expérience ratée ?** répondit Rocket, absolument outré.

– **Parfaitement ! Une vulgaire boule de poils, une animal de compagnie à qui on a eu la déplorable idée de donner la parole ! »**

Et alors que le brouhaha repartait de plus belle, que les uns reprenaient leur drague douteuse, que les autres réglaient leurs comptes à base de mots fleuris, que d'autres encore observaient le chaos ambiant un petit sourire aux lèvres, Zvetlana se laissa retomber sur son siège. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage et lança un petit coup d'œil à sa sœur visiblement très amusée par la scène. Elle tourna le regard vers Fury qui souriait, résigné.

**« Vous aviez raison, j'avais largement sous-estimé leurs égos. Ce fût un plaisir d'avoir pu constater les dégâts Fury, mais je crois que je ne peux rien faire pour vous.**

– **Allons bon, votre peluche viens de lâcher une bombe dans mon équipe... J'espère au moins que votre départ réussira à les calmer... »**

D'un accord silencieux, la fratrie sortit de la salle, abandonnant les deux autres mercenaires en grande conversation avec les Avengers. Alors que la porte se refermait, atténuant agréablement le bruit de basse-cour venant de la salle, les enfants Barnes purent distinctement entendre Deadpool hurler :

**« Mais puisque je vous le dit, que **_**ça**_** peux repousser ! » **

* * *

_**Informations complémentaires :**_

Il y a des chances qu'une vraie histoire, plus longue et moins WTF voie le jour à l'avenir mettant en scène ces trois OC ainsi que leur backstory déjà mentionnée ici.

Pour l'idée de la collaboration Rocket / Deadpool, je l'ai lu il y a trèèès longtemps dans une fic présente sur ce site même et dont j'ai totalement oublié le nom. À savoir que dans cette même fic, leur petit duo est en fait un trio incluant également Domino.


End file.
